Mysteries
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: Formerly 'Untitled'. When Padmè's life is in danger, guess who's there to save her...R for later chapters...
1. Padmè

" I can't believe they'd take her all the way out here," said Anakin, as they hurried across the Geonosis country.  
  
" Wouldn't put it passed them," muttered Obi-Wan," Anakin, check that camp over there. Any trouble, call. I'll search farther south." They separated and Anakin ran to the deserted camp.  
  
" Hello?" Opening each tent, he realized it was hastily left. Frustrated, he reached out with the Force, feeling around for Padmè life signs. Choosing the tent, he saw a glint of metal and flesh.  
  
" Padmè!" He edged towards her and stopped abruptly. She was chained to the wall by her wrists, naked and unconscious. He'd never seen her without clothes, and this new view was both erotically pleasing and horrid. Her delicate skin was covered in dark bruises, and her head dangled uselessly onto her firm chest.  
  
" Oh Padmè," he pulled off his lightsaber and cut through the shackles, her limp body falling into his arms. Pulling off his Jedi cloak, he covered her nude body and yelled to his Master.  
  
~(-o-)~  
  
Opening her chocolate eyes, Padmè become conscious that she wasn't in her large bedroom, but in a small compartment. Groaning as a bump on her head began to throb, she looked around. She was on a small ship, an older model. Dooku? No. His ship would be much more elaborate. Instinct told her to reach for her blaster, but only felt skin. She wasn't wearing clothes! She grabbed a cover and smelled a familiar scent. It was Anakin's cloak! She was aboard with Anakin and Master Obi-Wan! She smiled at the knowledge of safety. Wrapping herself in his warm shroud, she got up and went to find the two Jedis.  
  
Roaming the small plane was a bit unnerving. Were they even aboard or was the vessel on autopilot? Then she heard a noise. the zapping sound of a lightsaber. Entering the room, she saw a certain Padawan practicing with his saber. Without his shirt, she could see his solid chest and focused eyes  
  
" Anakin."  
  
~(-o-)~  
  
" Padmè," he quickly turned off his weapon and walked towards her. She looked beautiful, with her dark brown hair down instead of in an intricate design. Another turn on was that she was wearing his Jedi cloak, with just enough skin peeking out in the right places. But he knew he must keep his respected distance.  
  
" I'm glad that you are awake." He turned around and reached for his shirt. A silky hand touched at the same time as his.  
  
" Ani." began Padmè, her hand still on his, " What happened? I remember leading a group of refugees out of their camp on Geonosis when Tuskin raiders came. That's all I recall."  
  
" Master Obi-Wan and I were told that you might have been hurt on the planet. We went searching and I found you." he didn't add in the part about her being nude.  
  
" And I was naked," she finished, sliding her soft fingertips up and down his hand. He gulped and stammered, " Yes."  
  
Curiously, she asked," And how did you feel when you saw me?"  
  
" I loved seeing you, but, the bruises. I couldn't believe someone would do that to your body," he answered truthfully.  
  
" ANAKIN!"  
  
The two hurried from the training deck to the cockpit.  
  
" Senator! I'm glad you're awake!  
  
" What is happening Master?"  
  
" We're in a meteor shower. I'm going to try and land on that planet."  
  
A loud rumble hit the rear as sparks flew from behind the cockpit door.  
  
" We've been hit! We're going to have to go down now!" struggled Obi-Wan with the controls.  
  
" Cover your head Padmè!" yelled Anakin over the deafening roar of space outside. Unexpectedly, a stack of filled boxes fell out of the cabinets, crushing Padmè and Anakin.  
  
" Anakin!" Obi-Wan brought the craft to a sudden halt, making the ship crash into the jungle-like terrain. Pushing away the crates, he discovered that his Padawan had taken the serious damage, while protecting Padmè.  
  
" Senator Amidala," he shook the woman's shoulder gently, and was rewarded with light stirring.  
  
" Master Obi-Wan. Anakin!" she quickly inspected the bruises and the gash on his forehead.  
  
" Master Obi-Wan, will he be okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
" Come, we must find other shelter," he answered, avoiding the question. He hoisted up Anakin with his arms and placed him on a sheet.  
  
" We're going to have to drag him out."  
  
" Look! There's a cave over there!"  
  
After situating themselves with a fire and necessary provisions, Obi-Wan finally spoke.  
  
" Now that my Padawan is injured and our craft damaged, we have no way of leaving. I have healed his cut, but him being comatose. I don't know. We don't even know where we are. Senator Amidala, stay with Anakin. I will try and find help."  
  
Grabbing a canteen of water and a supply of food along with his cloak, he looked back at Padmè.  
  
" A blaster is with Anakin's saber. Stay safe." And then he turned and walked into the shrubbery.  
  
Looking back at the unconscious Anakin, Padmè sighed. She remembered the young 9-year-old Padawan whom she smiled at during the ceremony. Now he was 19 and fully-grown, his Jedi uniform covering his muscled body. Running her hand down his chest she murmured  
  
" Why must you be so irresistible yet be forbidden to me?" Knowing she could do nothing for Anakin, she got up and scanned her surroundings. Off to the right and down the slope, was a small lagoon. Wanting to get away from the stuffy cave, she pulled a cover over the young Jedi and kissed his cheek  
  
" Stay warm Ani," she whispered and pulled up the robe's hood. As a precaution, she took the blaster with her.  
  
Feeling the cool night breeze against her bare skin, she wondered how it would feel if it were Ani's breathe instead. Might as well feel the water, she thought, and besides. a bath would be nice.  
  
Pulling off Anakin's cloak, she tested the water of any creatures before slipping into the cool lagoon.  
  
Anakin blurrily opened one eye. His head spun like a whirlwind. Was Padmè alright? Observing the dimly lit cave, it seemed she and Master Obi-Wan were okay. A splash came from the distance along with a scream. Anakin leapt to his feet and reaching his lightsaber with the Force, he ran down the hill without looking around anymore.  
  
Passing a cluster of trees, he noticed the watery noises growing louder. Peering around the shrubbery, he saw Padmè burst out from beneath the shimmering waters, her chest heaving for air. Surprise made Anakin jump backwards, crunching up dried fallen leaves. spinning around, she gasped  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
Pulling herself to shore, she seized her blaster and looked about. She saw no one around. She walked over to Ani's cloak to pull it on. Anakin realized in horror that she was headed in his direction towards the cloak that lay near his feet. Crouching away, he tried to stay hidden in the foliage.  
  
" Anakin! I better check on him." She came closer, until Anakin couldn't wait any longer.  
  
" No need Padmè." 


	2. Choices

Alright, Fanfiction.Net has not been good to me or my computer and it won't let me upload. Sorry for the wait! Plus, I really suck at sexual scenes, so it's may be really pathetic. The rest of the story's good though, if you ask me.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to George Lucas, except any original characters I add in. And I'm not earning any money doing so. Also.  
  
*If you are under 17, you probably shouldn't see this chapter due to a brief sexual scene*  
  
Passing a cluster of trees, he noticed the watery noises growing louder. Peering around the shrubbery, he saw Padmè burst out from beneath the shimmering waters, her chest heaving for air. Surprise made Anakin jump backwards, crunching up dried fallen leaves. Spinning around, she gasped,  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
Pulling herself to shore, she seized her blaster and looked about. She saw no one around. She walked over to Ani's cloak to pull it on. Anakin realized in horror that she was headed in his direction towards the cloak that lay near his feet. Crouching away, he tried to stay hidden in the foliage.  
  
" Anakin! I better check on him." She came closer, until Anakin couldn't wait any longer.  
  
" No need Padmè.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
" Anakin Skywalker! I can't believe you! How long have you been here?" Anger grew within her as she snatched up the Jedi cloak and threw it on.  
  
" I'm sorry Padmè. I heard you scream." He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
" Don't you smile at me like that, you, you, ugly bantha! And if you must know, the water was cold."  
  
" Your angry with me. Don't be. Anger is of the Dark Side" He drew closer and closer to her.  
  
He didn't listen as Padmè continued scolding. He needed, no, craved to kiss her beautiful lips, to touch her soft skin.  
  
" Anakin, are you even listening? You-" Before she finished her sentence, two strong lips latched onto her own. She realized that she loved his kisses. They were so passionate and mind blowing. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He explored her curves through his thick cloak, running his hands up and down her sides.  
  
" I need you Padmè," whispered Anakin, slowly pulling down his brown shroud.  
  
" Ani, this isn't right," she tried to push him away, but he clung tight.  
  
" Don't deny our feelings for each other," his voice was barely audible now, his mouth and tongue caressing her ear.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Give me my night Padmè. My night away from Obi-Wan and the Counsel, your night away from the Senate. Let it just be you and me, Padmè and Anakin, not Senator Amidala and Padawan Skywalker."  
  
She sighed as he slipped his tongue in and out of her ear. She kissed his Adam's apple softly and stroked his clothed chest. Looking down at her, their mouths plunged together at lightning speed, each needing, wanting more than just kisses. He slowly pulled down the hooded cloak and stared at breasts that he had seen two nights before. Aching for his touch, she moaned softly. He tentatively reached out and touched her soft swell. No one had ever touched Padmè like that before. She whimpered under his gentle touch. His excitement was more than obvious, making her all the more aroused. She pulled off his shirt with trembling fingers, accidentally brushing one of his nipples.  
  
" Sithspit Padmè! You are amazing!" Not knowing that men were so sensitive, she gently licked the hard nub. A light groan emitted from his throat. Anakin bent down and whispered against her stomach  
  
" I want you." And licked his way up past her breasts, to her lips. Kissing for another few minutes. He began to kiss and suck her pale breasts.  
  
Padmè couldn't restrain herself any longer. She wanted something from him. Now. The pure wantonness of her mind, made her smile. What happened to the quiet determined former queen of Naboo? Gone for the night, she said to herself firmly. She needed this as much as Anakin did.  
  
" Your wearing to much clothes Ani," she said in a breathy whisper. She watched as he peeled of his remaining garb and felt as he held her close, his arousal very evident against her stomach.  
  
" Now," he picked her up, his eyes glazed over in pure provocation, as he carried her over the clear lagoon besides them. -*-*-  
  
" What I wouldn't give for a Blue Tonic right about now," grumbled Obi-Wan as he cleared the hill towards the cave. He could see everything from the heights. the cave, the forests, the crashed starship, Anakin and Padmè making love, the beautiful sunrise. wait. ANAKIN AND PADMÈ MAKING LOVE?!  
  
" Oh gods Anakin, you didn't!" Well, nothing he could do now. Seems his Padawan and the Senator are ones who enjoy cutting to the chase. Why me? He thought. Better break it up before it gets out of hand, not that it isn't already...Walking closer to the "active" couple he said loudly,  
  
" ANAKIN? SENATOR AMIDALA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He heaved a sigh as he heard the rustling of clothing and hushed whispers being said.  
  
" O-over here Master!" Obi-Wan came into there view, seeing that Padmè wore a blush and Anakin's hair was disheveled.  
  
" I met people who will help us return to Coruscant. Come, we must hurry and pack. They are waiting. The two younger ones nodded at the Jedi Knight and they went on their way. -*-*-  
  
Padmè wrung her hands in her skirts. Anakin wished to see her in her in her meeting room. The other handmaidens left to chatter elsewhere. Only loyal Sabè stayed with her. A knock came from the door and Sabè got up and opened it. Anakin looked as if he came right from his lessons with Obi-Wan. His cape was in his hands and his clothes were slightly mussed. His eyes were trained on the lady, until he noticed Sabè.  
  
" I wished to speak with you alone," muttered Anakin to Padmè, as he gave Sabè a light wave.  
  
" Oh Sabè, please ask Master Kenobi to request a meeting with the Counsel. I'll speak with you in my apartment later."  
  
" Yes Milady."  
  
" I wish to ask you about that. night." Said Anakin, as soon as the handmaiden left the room.  
  
" I just glad no one saw us."  
  
Ani lowered his head. " Then you wished we hadn't done that?"  
  
Padmè walked over to the distraught man and stroked his cheek.  
  
" You know I enjoyed that night as much as you, but we have obligations we must keep. We can't be together. We'd be a distraction to one another."  
  
" A distraction? That's what you call what we have? A distraction?!" he yelled angrily, " You mean you didn't feel anything about it, about us, Padmè?!"  
  
" I- I -" She couldn't look at him any longer. She hurried from the room and went into her bedroom.  
  
" Lady? Are you okay?" Sabè noticed her friend's eyes were a bit watery and red when she entered her suite.  
  
" I'll be fine," muttered Padmè, " Has the Jedi Counsel agreed me an audience?"  
  
" Yes. You're supposed to meet with them in 20 minutes."  
  
" Alright. I'll be ready."  
  
~*~  
  
" Senator Amidala, your life, in danger it is. The situations that have happened, accident they are not," said Master Yoda, as he and the other Jedi Masters sat in the council chamber with the senator. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood outside, in case of trouble.  
  
" We think someone wants you dead and has hired a bounty hunter to exterminate you." Said Master Windu.  
  
" Do you have any evidence to accuse some one?" Asked Padmè grimly from the raised dais.  
  
" No, but we do know that the hit Knight Kenobi's ship took wasn't an asteroid, but a large torpedo. If it had hit your engine, you'd be obliterated."  
  
" Please Master Windu, you are scaring the child." Scolded Master Ki-Adi- Mundi.  
  
" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, I am no child. I want to know who is trying to murder me, and I want any facts that will help in learning the truth."  
  
" Right is she. Knowledge, a needed asset for a mystery, it is."  
  
" Master Yoda, does the Force reveal anything to you?" questioned Padmè.  
  
" The Dark Side's power grows ever stronger. The Force, very uncertain," murmured Yoda.  
  
"If we learn anything more, you will be informed immediately," assured Master Windu.  
  
" Thank you Master Jedi for allowing me this conference."  
  
" Be careful Senator Amidala. Danger around every corner it is." Said Yoda, making Padmè's heart fall deeper down.  
  
Padmè started hearing shouting outside the door. Reaching for the door control, Mace Windu opened the door, as Anakin fell inside, his arm and face bleeding. Padmè saw Obi-Wan fall while fighting a number of cloaked figures.  
  
" Stay here," ordered Master Windu, as the rest of the Jedi rushed into the treacherous hall. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's note-  
  
*~Alright, this may sound really stupid, but I have the worst writer's block of the century. If anyone has any ideas, please post them. Thanks!~* 


	4. Council

Ha ha! I'm out of my block! Thanks everyone for giving me ideas! This is a PG chapter, and is kind of short. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to George Lucas, except any original characters I add in. And I'm not earning any money doing so.  
  
~*~  
  
" Thank you Master Jedi for allowing me this conference."  
  
" Be careful Senator Amidala. Danger around every corner it is." Said Yoda, making Padmè's heart fall deeper down.  
  
Padmè started hearing shouting outside the door. Reaching for the door control, Mace Windu opened the door, as Anakin fell inside, his arm and tunic laced with blood. Padmè saw Obi-Wan fall while fighting a number of cloaked figures.  
  
" Stay here," ordered Master Windu, as the rest of the Jedi rushed into the treacherous hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking over at the injured Anakin, Padmè carefully walked over to the open doorway. " Ani? Answer me!" she hissed, trying not to draw attention to herself. All of a sudden, a blaster shot came towards her, seeming as if it was in slow motion. Right when she was about to accept her fate, Anakin lifted his lightsaber up and deflected the shot back at the hidden soldier.  
  
" I love you Anakin Skywalker," she whispered as she tried to drag the tall 19-year-old into the meeting room. Once in there, she began to take off his tunic.  
  
" You're in the mood?" he wearily whispered.  
  
" You idiot. I'm checking for injuries."  
  
" Oh," he looked a bit sad," Well, I'm in the mood."  
  
" Anakin Skywalker! What a thing to say!"  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan felt his side. warm and wet with blood. Crawling over to his fallen lightsaber, a massive foot stopped him.  
  
" A pleasure to finally meet you. Knight Kenobi," the deep voice growled, before the Jedi's world became dark from a kick to the stomach.  
  
After the Jedi finally had calmed the situation, Mace noticed one lone figure jump out of the window, Obi-Wan over his shoulder.  
  
" Master Yoda! I'm going after the leader!" He switched his purple saber off, and ran over to the window.  
  
"Sithspawn!" He had gotten away. Must off planned his escape before leading his men into battle against the counsel.  
  
" Please Master Windu, control your anger, you must. It leads to the Dark Side." Yoda came floating over to the seething man.  
  
" Yes, Master, I'm sorry. Is Anakin okay?"  
  
" I'm fine." The young man in question limped over with the help of Padmè, "Where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
" Kidnapped."  
  
" By who?" Anakin gritted his teeth, waiting for the obvious answer.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" I must rescue him!"  
  
" Please. Let us see through the Force. Then we will proceed form there  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan awoke to great pain. He looked around. How pleasant. It was a gray room, with only a ceiling light and black curtains as decorations. Not even a scrap of furniture was in the desolate room.  
  
'Made to drive a man crazy', he thought grimly. Reaching out with the Force to try and see if anyone was here, he was abruptly stopped by a kick to the head.  
  
" So prisoner, you finally woke up. Took you long enough." That silky voice. it seemed so familiar to him, yet didn't.  
  
" How much do you think your counsel is willing to give me in exchange for their Knight? 10,000 credits maybe?" He chuckled.  
  
"You will be found and persecuted." Said the Jedi, as calmly as he could.  
  
" Will I then?" smirked the figure," You think your precious counsel will find you? Ha. Maybe a few days with only your thoughts as food will change your mind." He walked off behind the black curtains, leaving Obi-Wan to his bleak thoughts. 


End file.
